


A Night Out

by SoraTaiyou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Showers, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraTaiyou/pseuds/SoraTaiyou
Summary: Sora and Aymeric have some time to themselves before they meet with some friends.Based on an Rp I did a while back with some friends! It’s just meaningless fluff
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Night Out

Jumping backwards, diving straight into the plush hotel bed, Sora purrs loudly almost on immediately on impact, very quickly settling in, gods this was the softest bed to ever exist, it’s tempting to just fall asleep right there, he considers it, before anyone even shows up, it’s so very tempting...

Taking a moment to watch as Sora gets progressively more comfortable on their shared bed, Aymeric moves to the drawers to pick up, two intensely plush hotel towels, if he doesn’t get up soon, it’ll probably be impossible to get him back up “Come on, get up, we should have a shower before Haurchefant arrives”.

Rolling onto his side, Sora merely groans in response very clearly not wanting to get up from the newly discovered heaven that is this bed, laughing softly Aymeric tosses one of the hotel provided bathrobes at him, hitting him in the head, upon impact he lets out a small purr, “We can wear these after” it’s an offer that seems to do nothing to convince Sora to move even slightly, if anything the added softness of the towel has only further convinced him to remain where he is. With fake irratation, laced with fond affection Aymeric threatens Sora , Sighing, “Rah...I will carry you if I have to”.

Sora rolls returns to laying on his back, the towel now trapped beneath him, adding to the insane amount of comfort, a small playful smile across his face, he’s never looked so comfortable before, sitting up slightly on his forearms, with seemingly quite a bit of effort. He somehow already looks sleepy, he adjusts his weight and reaches one arm out towards Aymeric, “Go on then, lift me up, take me away, my love!” He shouts out, as he flops back down onto the comfy bed, Aymeric sighs fondly before following through with his “threat”, and lifting Sora into his arms, bridal style.  
Not actually expecting him to follow through and pick him up, Sora quickly snaps out of his sleepy state, wrapping his tail around Aymeric’s forearm, his arms finding purchase around Aymeric’s neck as he is carried to the bathroom for what will surely be a lovely shower.

Setting Sora down and they go about undressing and preparing themselves for a relaxing showering experience, “it’ll be nice to get comfy in those robes...they felt so soft..” Sora mumbles out as he eyes the nearby robes.

Laughing beside him, Aymeric looks to Sora with wry, amused smile. “You’re sure you won’t go and fall asleep in them before Haurchefant even shows up?”

Sora quickly opens his mouth to snap back but closes it quickly, embarrassed, looking away, distracting himself by untying his braids, “I’ll try not to...it’ll be tempting...but I don’t want to miss out on all the fun, it’s not like I would be able to sleep with all the noise a drunk Haurchefant is gonna make.” Finishing his comment with a slight laugh.

Stepping into the shower, Aymeric turns the water on, Sora joining him shortly after, letting out a quiet purr as the warm water washes over him, his tail swaying, flicking drops of water that sticks to the longer fur.  
Aymeric runs his hand over Sora’s tail, hand settling at the base, massaging small circles into it, making Sora let out some small, very pleased noises, He continues to massage patterns and enjoying drawing out Sora’s reactions for a short while before brushing his fingers through the long, soft hair of his tail. “Would you like me to wash you hair?” Aymeric asks, gently smiling down at his partner, leaning down to plant a kiss against Sora’s shoulder.

“Mm’es...I wanna wash yours too..” his words and purrs somewhat slurring together, eyes closed, focusing in on Aymeric’s hands and mouth.

laughing lightly against his shoulder, Aymeric mumbles out “You’re a bit small...you can’t really reach my hair” His voice filled with amusement as he leans back, away from his shoulder, to take in Sora’s reaction.

Sora bumps the back of his head against Aymeric’s chest, looking back at him with mock offence, “I’m not that small! I’m tall for miqo’te, I’ll have you know, it’s not my fault you’re so long”. his tail flicking quickly against Aymeric’s legs, attempting to attack him for such a harsh insult, how mean.

Aymeric laughs once more and wraps his arms around his partner, drawing him close and placing a light kisses against his hair, “mmno, you’re the perfect height, but you’re still small” An amused smile spreading across his face as he feels a tail attack his leg once more, nuzzling against Sora’s wet hair as a sort of apology.  
Leaning back and Reaching around him, Aymeric grabs shampoo, to start washing Sora’s hair.  
Turning to face him, Sora smiles up at him before Aymeric carefully brushes his fringe from his eyes, making sure to be careful of his ears and gently massaging and scratching them as he goes, very cautious to not hurt Sora and ensure the most wonderful showering experience.

Leaning his head back to rinse out his hair, Aymeric runs his hands through his hair once more to remove any stray soap still clinging on. Leaning into Aymeric’s touch, Sora closes his eyes and very much revels in the the sensation of Aymeric’s hands running through his hair.  
Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Sora rests his head against Aymeric’s chest, letting out a quiet breath. Aymeric stops his ministrations as he rests his hands against Sora’s hips, “Everything okay, love?”

Smiling back up at Aymeric’s pretty face, Sora flicks his ears happily, “mmhmm, very much so”. Before leaning up and giving Aymeric a quick, gentle kiss, then stepping back slightly, Aymeric’s hands now resting loosely against him. “Since I’m so small” Sora shoots a mischievous smile towards his partner, “I’ll just make do with what I can down here, hmm? You just wash your hair then, since I can’t reach” Sora pouts before it melts away back into another smile.  
Aymeric chuckles lightly, pressing another kiss to Sora’s lips before doing as he was told, Sora merely grabs the soap, his hands beginning to roam Aymeric’s body, thoroughly appreciating every ilm.

Feeling lovingly refreshed after such a nice shower, Sora stretches his arms out over his head, arching his back before drying himself off with that soft, lovely towel, and putting on one of those luscious, soft robes. Aymeric watches on for a short while, appreciating Sora’s body as he stretches out before him. Sora leaves the room first, heading towards the dresser to pin back his fringe and tend to his hair as Aymeric finishes up in the bathroom.  
Shortly after Aymeric joins him, sitting on the nearby bed and checking his tomestone, “Ah, it seems Haurchefant will be arriving soon enough”.

Finishing up his braids, Sora glances over his shoulder to Aymeric on the bed before settling down next to him, purring as Aymeric’s hand quickly moves to gently massage his tail. “We still have a bit of time then before he arrives..” His words slurring together with his purring.

Aymeric lets out an amused chuckle, “Don’t fall asleep on me now.” His free hand fiddling with one of Sora’s, “hmm? Some of your nail polish came off..”

Somewhat sleepily, He reacts to Aymeric’s comment, “Ah..I need to redo them..I think they were ruined-“ A yawn briefly interrupts him “At work yesterday..when I was cleaning....”

Humming in response, Aymeric takes a moment before responding, “We still have some time, why not redo them?”

This wakes Sora up somewhat, “....Can I do yours too?” He tries to say it casually but his ears betray him, flicking up excitedly.

Laughing in response to his sudden excitement, “Of course”, a flash of embarrassment crosses Aymeric’s face, he looks away briefly before responding “I could do yours..but I..don’t really know what I’m doing.” Letting go of Sora’s tail, he rubs the back of his neck, then lets his hand fall against the bed at his side.

Sora’s eyes practically light up, a bright laugh escaping him, “I could teach you!” His tail thumps excitedly behind them.

“Alright, it’ll be fun.” Letting go of his hand, Sora quickly turns to grab his nail supplies, upon returning he plants a kiss on Aymeric cheek and sits back down on the bed, grabbing Aymeric’s hands, “hmm...your hands are so nice....unfair..” Sora lets out a little breath as Aymeric laughs in response. “..but I think I have the perfect colour for you”. He rifles through his colours for a short while making varying sounds of approval as he looks upon the bottles of polish. Making a small pleased hum as he presents the desired colour.

“Oh that is a lovely colour” Aymeric agrees, taking the bottle into his hand, looking closely at it. He sees Sora nod excitedly.

“Mmhm! It’s uhhm..” he looks away embarrassed, fiddling with his hands, a shy smile gracing his features, “it matches your eyes....I really...like it..” he lets out an embarrassed laugh, taking the bottle back from Aymeric, then motioning to his collection of colours, “um..you can pick the colour you want to use for me..!”

Taking a moment to look through the colours, gently sifting through the options, Aymeric picks up a soft light orange bottle, smiling at it before presenting it to his partner, “this one I think...it’s a warm colour..it suits you well” Aymeric smiles watching as Sora’s expression softens into a loving smile.

He nods approvingly “yes..it’s a fine choice!”.

The pair settle in, Sora instructing Aymeric on what to do and laughing at his focused face as he tries not to completely cover Sora’s fingers in polish, in the end they both greet their guest with gentle colours decorating their nails, and if anyone notices that Sora’s nails aren’t as neat as usual, no one mentions it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I’m still getting used to writing so any comments and such are welcome!
> 
> If you ever wanna chat my Twitter is @SoraTaiyou_


End file.
